


Chasing Cats

by shadedScribe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just pure unmitigated weapons-grade fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadedScribe/pseuds/shadedScribe
Summary: Jade and Nepeta have fun. That's it that's the story.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Chasing Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I think that takes care of my urge to write Jade drabbles for a while. Enjoy!

“The limber panther makes its escape!” Nepeta shrieked gleefully, diving over the back of the couch and darting towards the backyard.

“Don’t think you can get away from the mighty wolf that easily!” Jade retorted as she followed her.

As Jade cleared the back door, Nepeta was already scrambling up a tree.

“Hah! You’ll never get me up here!” she yelled triumphantly.

She was right; Jade was a fairly good tree-climber, but Nepeta had picked a very old and towering tree where the lowest grabbable branch was four meters in the air, and Jade wasn’t dexterous enough to scramble right up the trunk the way Nepeta could. Still, Jade wasn’t out of options yet.

“Now, where did I leave those water balloons?” she mused loudly.

Nepeta yelped in mock terror and absconded through the treetops, laughing. Jade smirked- she had fallen for it. There was a spot out in the woods where a tangle of old dead oaks dipped down behind a cluster of rocks; it was a perfect hiding spot, and there was no way Nepeta would miss seeing it while she was running through the treetops. Jade made a beeline for the spot, hid behind a bush, and waited. Just as planned, a brief while later Nepeta came by, descending to the ground and looking around.

“Gotcha!” Jade pounced and tackled Nepeta gently to the ground.

“Curse you!” Nepeta cried, without the slightest pretense of actual distress.

Of course, if Nepeta had been seriously trying to avoid her, Jade would never have been able to catch her without using her Space powers, but this was just a game.

“You should have known better than to think you could escape the mightiest of hunters!” Jade proclaimed imperiously as Nepeta squirmed happily under her grasp. Jade promptly continued the playful tickling that had started this whole impromptu roleplaying session, Nepeta laughing uproariously under her. The discovery that trolls were indeed ticklish, if you knew the right spots, was the greatest discovery in the history of xenobiology if you asked Jade.

“The valiant panther- ahaha- isn’t done yet- ahaha!” Nepeta gasped through her laughter. “Take this!”

Her fingertips ghosted along Jade’s ribs, sending Jade into paroxysms of giggling. The two of them rolled around in the leaves, play-fighting and tickling, until eventually they came to a stop in a comfortable patch of moss. They lay there side by side for a moment, catching their breath.

The sun was shining through the leaves, the birds were chirping happily in the background, and the two of them were smiling and happy, with their faces mere inches away from each other. Jade wasn’t even sure who initiated the kiss, but she leaned into it eagerly.

After the two of them pulled apart, they looked at each other for a moment, before Nepeta broke into giggles.

“You’re the best roleplaying partner ever.” she said.

“Except for you.” Jade responded.

The two of them curled up in each other’s arms, and settled down to nap under the warm sun.


End file.
